impedimentos
by gem818
Summary: las situaaciones de la vida los uniran mal summary lean
1. Chapter 1

**ola soy yo de nuevo y pues se me occurio una idea y quise escrbirla antes de que se me olvidara asi que espero que les guste pronto actualizare el rencuentro**

**icarly no me pretenece obiio**

**abreviaturas:c:**carly **s:**sam **f:**freddie **g**:gibby **sp:**spencer **sr:m:**señora benson

**dificultades**

**sam pov:**estaba en la escuela y era lunes odio los lunes y lo peor es que carly no vendra por 2 meses porque tiene varicela estare sola odio estar sola pero ya me acotumbrare

_(la voz de freddie la saca de sus pensamientos)_

**f:**hola sam

**s:**que hay freidora

**f:**acaba de empezar la mañana y ya me estas poniendo apodos

**s:**es lo unico divertido de la escuela

**f:**has ido a visitar a carly

**s:**no pero pienso ir hoy claro antes pasare por un licudo

**f:**ha puedo ir contigo?

**s:**claro solo si tu invitas el licuado

**f:**ya que

_(suena el timbre y se van a clases)_

**freddie pov:**no se que me sucede ultimamente no dejo de pensar en sam es como si estubiera enamorado de ella claro que eso no puede ser posible yo amo a carly _a quien quiero engañar estoy enamorado de sam_ solo pensaba en ella y eso era un impedimento para la escuela pero no importaba ella era tan bonita

-disculpe señor benson la clase la estoy dando yo no la señorita puckett - le dijo el maestro

**f:**lo se

-entonces mireme a mi no a ella-dijo enojado el maestro

_se oyeron murmullo de sus compañero burlandose de freddie_

**f:**lo siento no volvera a suceder

**sam pov:**que tanto me ve ese tonto ya lo regaño el profesor y aun asi sigue mirandome eso no me procupa aora lo que mas me tiene procupada es que mama llevo a su nuevo novio a vivir a casa y el me odia y ya que carly esta enferma no me la puedo pasar en su casa asi que despues de ir a visitarla me quedare en licuados solos asta que anochesca

_(saliendo de la escuela sam busco a freddie)_

**s:**hey fredoso

**f:**que sam

**s:**no me ibas a acompañar a casa de carly

**f:**a si vamos

**espero que les aya gustado y porfavor disculpen mi faltas de ortografia besos bye**


	2. sorpresas

_**abreviaturas:p:pam s:sam f:freddie c:carly sp:spencer g:gibby mf:mama de freddie**_

_**pensamientos sam:**__los 2 estabamos en camino a la casa de carly se sentia mucho silencio asi que decidi hacerle platica al tonto_

_**s:**_y que tanto me mirabas hoy en clase

**f:**nada solo que tenias algo en el cabello-(_dijo nervioso)_

**s:**_haaa_

**f:**te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**s:**claro freddo que pasa

**f:**te noto procupada te pasa algo?

**s:**no es nada solo que mama llevo a su nuevo novio a vivir a casa y bueno el me detesta se la pasa envenenandola contra mi

**f:**pues su necesitas algo tu sabes que...

**s:**estoy bien gracias. De seguro es una relacion pasajera

**f:**claro bueno entremos al edificio

_derrepente suena el celular de sam_

**s:**disculpa

**s:**bueno

_p:necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la casa rapido entendiste _

**s:**peo es que...

_p:nada rapido aqui te espero_

**s:**alla voy adios

**f:**que pasa

**s:**era mam tengo que irme

**f: **pero y carly

**s:**la vere luego adios

_(sam sale corriedo del edificio)_

**f:**bueno adios

_**pensamientos de freddie:**__no se que le abra pasado a sam que se fue como rayo lo que sea toque varias veces a la puerta de carly pero nadie abrio no se que paso asi que decidi ir a casa y cuando entre vi a mama empacando y eso me sorpendio_

**f:**que haces mama

**mf:**tengo que ir a ayudar con un terremoto en haiti

**f:**y cuando te vas

**mf:**a las 8:00pm

**f:**pero son las 6:30

**mf:**ose solo vien a empacar y desirtelo regreso en un mes o menos

**f:**cuidate mucho

**mf:**tu tambien intentare llamarte cuando llegue te amo bye

**f:**to tambien te amo cuidate adios

_y la mama de freddie salio_

_(mientras tanto en casa de sam)_

_**s:**_ya llegue cual era la urgencia

**p:**largate de mi casa

**s:**QUE!

**ola siento la demora pero mi compu esta fallando y lo ago desde casa de mi prima espero les guste bueno bye**


End file.
